


Oh, maybe you took over my mind (You're fine)

by palesunshinemarner



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mutual Pining, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Soft NCT Dream, Soft Park Jisung (NCT), Zhong Chen Le is Whipped, mentioned markhyuck - Freeform, norenmin if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palesunshinemarner/pseuds/palesunshinemarner
Summary: Chenle often wondered what his relationship would look like with Jisung, his absolute best friend.Or Chenle and Jisung stop pining from afar after a quick moment away from their friends.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Oh, maybe you took over my mind (You're fine)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song Erase by Omar Apollo, which inspired the first portion of this oneshot. The other half was inspired by Be Honest- Jorja Smith and Need to Know- Elhae and I.M!

Feelings are like moths to a flame, fleeting and systematically placed in society in order to desecrate a person's wellbeing. Indescribable, feelings sneak a spellbinding cast upon one. 

Chenle often wondered what his relationship would look like with Jisung, his absolute best friend. Complete with his gregarious charisma and ambitious attitude that spoke volumes even before he could speak. Hell, his quirked mood complimented his angular face. 

Chenle's cheeks flushed at the immense fondness, lowering himself in the chair in accordance to the boisterous situation at hand. Jisung in all his glory, jovial painted on his face as he shrieked in the ear of an already tipsy Haechan. 

"When are you going to stop being such a chicken shit and admit your feelings instead of pining over an equally pining love struck fool Ji?" Chenle shot up from his seat, attempting to cover up his tinted cheeks. 

"W-what are you talking about, Nana-Hyung?!" Chenle sputtered out, turning his cheek away from Jaemin's micheavious glance. "There is no way he could ever feel that way for me," Chenle flailed his arms in the air, choking out his response. 

"Silly, silly, rabbit! You're just as dense as that knucklehead Sungie!" Jaemin exclaimed, tsking at Chenle with a gesture of his finger. "Looks like Injunnie and Jeno don't have their work cut out for them. Oh!" 

Chenle raised his eyebrow, but didn't push the issue further. Scanning the room, he noticed the vibe of the mini get together shifted, gradually turning to a boisterous atmosphere. Jeno pressed another beer to his lips, Haechan loudly proclaiming he would be having a "Mark-free summer" and progress with a cute boy he met recently. Chenle smirked underneath the hand concealing his mouth, the eye roll Jaemin gave was sure to cause damage.  
("You can't last a minute without texting that stupid boy memes or asking for approval for outfits you hand pick to send to him under the false premise of wearing it for a so-called event")

Chenle dipped his head back, content filling his body. The music permeated the air and the music's vibration prevented him from moving from his exact spot, a perfect Saturday evening. 

Crescent eyes opened, ready to focus on the diaphanous lighting and his lingering thoughts- but Jisung wasnt going to allow for a calm evening to be just that. Chenle stared back at the pool of molasses, letting out a comical "oof" as he fell back and held back the embarrassed reaction. 

Jisung on the other hand didnt mind, chuckling lightly and heat pinching his cheeks. 

"I'm going to the convenient store, do you want to keep me company?" 

Chenle's heart began racing. This isn't the first or the last time Jisung has asked Chenle, but he could no longer deny the affect his best friend has on him. The fluttering sensation infiltrating his thoughts and emotions. "Yeah, sounds like a plan. Let's ditch these dumbasses and get snacks!" 

The walk wasn't long, lasting only 7 minutes. Chenle was beside Jisung the entire walk, laughing and smiling as his best friend spoke. Chenle hoped he was dense as usual and did not notice the adoring glances being given and the smile reserved only for Jisung. 

While inside, the boys ran up and down the aisles, snatching up snacks and hilariously making faces at one another. Before long, Jisung and Chenle paid for their items and shuffled their feet back for the walk that awaits them. Pausing in his track, Jisung rummages through the bag and handed his best friend an ice cream.

Chenle shyly smiles at the gesture, unwrapping the ice cream cone. "Oh Sungie, you didn't have to buy me one!" 

Jisung chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his head. "I wanted to see you smile and by doing so, I got you an ice cream when you weren't looking." 

The sky had been painted in tangerine and pink pastels, capturing the attention of Chenle. His eyes glistened as he ran over to the side of the bridge, pointing enthusiastically at the sunset. "Sungie, look at how pretty the sunset is! I could live to be old in age and this would always surprise me."

Jisung quickly walked over to Chenle's side with both ice creams in his hands, smiling softly at the sight of his best friend captivating stares. "You think the sunset may be pretty, but I think you're prettier." His head turning to face the bridge as the heat raised on his cheeks.

Chenle's cheeks tinted a bright red, snatching the ice cream from his hand and pouted against the cone. "You can't just say stupid things like that, Sungie! You're making my heart race....and I don't like that.." His confidence had faltered through the sentence and he bit his lip, hoping Jisung would see through the pervasive playful tone. 

Jisung shuffled his feet, biting his lower lip at the sight of his flustered best friend. Did he just confess? Jisung shook his head in denial, his confusion tapering his mood. But what if? Jisung straightened his posture and with a big step, he invaded Chenle's space and leaned his head on his shoulder.  
"What I said," The taller male started, looking at the soft ink black hair he wants to run his fingers through. "What I said was true, Lele. You're prettier than the sunset, hell, you're pretty when you wake up." 

A smirk played on Chenle's lips, curiously staring back at Jisung. "Do you say that to all of your best friends?" 

Jisung bit into his cone and shrugged his shoulders casually. "I don't know, do they all reach my shoulders? Or their eyes form crescents when they laugh so much? Or have skin that resembles porcelain that I can't stop staring at." Now it was Jisung's turn to advert eye contact, crossing his right leg behind the left. 

Chenle's eyes formed crescents, smiling softly at his best friend. "There's this amazing Hyung-ah in my life. Nothing is perfect or made of marble, but I swear he's been sculpted by the Gods." Chenle sighs contently, opening his eyes and casted Jisung a warming look. "He's my very close to my heart and I would do just about anything for him. Even if he doesn't know how use kitchen utensils and doesn't clean after himself. I love him dearly." 

That was a lot to absorb for both teens. The dearth of silence consuming their thoughts and their emotions cultivating their movement. Jisung's hand slid over to Chenle's smaller hand, intertwining his hand against Chenle's. "If I'm reading this incorrectly, allow me to be apologetic. I can't risk losing you to-"

With gathered courage, Chenle pulled Jisung by his shirt and pressed his lips against a pair of softer lips. Long disregarding the cone that was in his other hand, Chenle used his free arm to hold Jisung's cheek. "It's been you, Ji. I know we are young and we have a whole lifetime to live, but no one can ever make me feel the way you do." Chenle breathed out, adoringly staring into the warmth that is Jisung. "To know you and I were able to meet in this lifetime, be in the same country as one another even if we aren't the same nationality- it's fate, Ji." 

If their friends noticed them holding hands, none of them made smug remarks. Chenle dragged Jisung into his room and wrapped his arms around his neck, adoringly staring at the taller male. "We need to change from our outside clothes, but I can't stop staring at you." Chenle states softly, peppering kisses against Jisung's jaw. Jisung smirks playfully at the Chinese male and with a swift movement, he begins tickling his sides, causing his high-pitched laughter to linger through the halls. Jisung smiles widely and carefully held Chenle by his waist, continuing to cause the older to bark out laughter. 

Jaemin was passing through the hallway, pausing as he heard the shrill laughter belonging to Chenle. Curiosity peaked, tiptoeing to the door and peaked his head through the door. Jaemin's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, catching sight of their Maknae wrapping his arms around Chenle's svelte waist and sweetly bringing him into a kiss. Clasping his mouth with his hand, he swiftly ran to Jeno and Renjun's room. Jaemin waved his hands frantically, gesturing towards the livingroom. "You're not going to believe this!!" Jaemin exclaimed, staring excitedly at the two confused males in front of him. "Young love prevails, young love prevails!" 

Jeno feigned annoyance, casting a look of confusion at Renjun. "If this is about Markhyuck, I'm blocking you on text." 

Knowing both Renjun and Jeno wouldn't take him serious, he took them by the hand and cautiously approached Jisung's room. Jisung peppered kisses against Chenle's cheeks and mouth, soft and sputtered laughter escaping Chenle. Smiling ear-to-ear, the Chinese male caressed Jisung's angular cheekbones.  
"You know, in Chinese, someone like you would be given the pet name Àirén because you're so sweet and full of affection." 

Jeno's eyes widen, mouthing out 'they got together? Since when?'. Jaemin shushes both silently, swatting at the both of them and paused, their attention directed at the couple. 

Chenle smirked, seeing the trio on the corner of his eyes. "Ji, I would love to keep accepting your love and affection, but we have guest with prying eyes. It would be rude to continue to play coy and ignore them. Isn't that right?" Chenle asks, tipping Jisung's jaw to the side to view the trio, jaws dropped. 

That night without a disturbance, Chenle slept in Jisung's bed, his smaller arms wrapped around the Korean's waist. Snuggling up to his chest, his sighed contently in his state of slumber. His reverie was as it is always- starting with the comfort of Jisung and his honey drip voice. Tomorrow morning, he is will be reminded of the evening's maladroit occurrence. If Chenle smile reached a level of jovial in his sleep, no one would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first oneshots to be posted on here. I was in the mood to write something cheesy and soft about two of the softest NCT boys- Chensung! 
> 
> Tell me what you think! ✨


End file.
